1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to magnifying glasses and more particularly to such a magnifying glass mountable on the finger to magnify an electronic device (e.g., PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), mobile phone, or the like) held by the hand and illuminate same by means of a light thereof if such need arises.
2. Related Art
Many types of electronic device (e.g., PDAs, mobile phones, or the like) are characterized by being compact and portable. This also means that presentations (e.g., function keys of the electronic device) printed or shown thereon can be very small. This may cause difficulties in reading in operation especially for elderly people who typically have presbyopia. One typical method for overcoming the problem is that a person (e.g., an old person) may wear a pair of eyeglasses for presbyopia to clearly see what is shown or printed on the electronic device. However, it is inconvenient to store such eyeglasses on the pocket. Further, it is often that a person may forget to carry it on his pocket while outing. Furthermore, the eyeglasses tend to be damaged if it is not protected by a case when storing in the pocket. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.